


Цвет

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jared Padalecki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: Иногда, в своих самых смелых мечтах, я представлял себе, как наношу помаду на твои губы. Я взял бы кричаще-алый, распутный цвет, аккуратно очертил бы эти пухлые губы, чтобы ничто не отвлекало от их безупречной формы, до краев заполнил бы их красным.





	Цвет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemerika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/gifts).



С замиранием сердца, всегда украдкой, я наблюдал за тем, как тебя гримируют перед сьемками. Как девушки осторожно наносят тон, скрывая веснушки, - поцелуи солнца, морщинки в уголках глаз - от улыбок, и другие, между бровей - ты часто хмуришься. Мне хотелось стать одной из пушистых кистей, которые касаются твоей кожи, ощутить тебя под пальцами, твою бархатистую мягкость, едва заметный след утренней щетины. Иногда, в своих самых смелых мечтах, я представлял себе, как наношу помаду на твои губы. Я взял бы кричаще-алый, распутный цвет, аккуратно очертил бы эти пухлые губы, чтобы ничто не отвлекало от их безупречной формы, до краев заполнил бы их красным. Я сделал бы фото - одних только твоих губ - и повесил бы его в гостиной, и никто бы не догадался, чьи они.

Но это были просто мечты. Я задыхался от желания, но не решался признаться тебе.

А потом однажды, на вечеринке по случаю чьего-то дня рождения, ты сам зажал меня в углу и поцеловал. Я был пьян, голова шла кругом, но на поцелуй ответил со всем возможным жаром, и уже очень скоро мы оказались в твоей квартире, нетерпеливые и очень возбужденные.

Вопреки моим опасениям, утром никакой неловкости не было. Ты мылся в душе, что-то тихо мурлыча себе под нос, я разогревал пиццу в микроволновке. Потом мы вместе поехали на сьемочную площадку.

Мы ничего не обсуждали.

Но когда в следующий раз мы остаемся в гримерке одни - уже поздно, рабочий день подошел к концу и ты, свежий и освобожденный от грима, сидишь напротив зеркала, я решаюсь.

\- Дженсен, - говорю я. - Можно я кое-что попробую?

Ты усмехаешься.

\- Только если мне не придется двигаться. Я чертовски устал.

Я обещаю, что ни одного лишнего движения тебе не грозит, и прошу закрыть глаза. А потом осторожно, тонкой кистью наношу краску на твои губы. Ты распахиваешь глаза и впиваешься взглядом в свое отражение - в мягком свете ламп твоя кожа сияет, от ресниц на лицо падает тень, глаза, воспаленные после долгого дня на площадке, стали еще зеленей и ярче. Но больше всего выделяются губы, пухлые и влажные, покрытые красной помадой. С минуту ты смотришь удивленно, но затем твои губы изгибаются в усмешке.

\- Так вот какие у тебя кинки? - спрашиваешь ты. - И давно ты об этом думал?

Я отчаянно краснею и пытаюсь не опускать глаза.

\- Это просто шутка…

\- Да, я вижу. Именно поэтому у тебя стоит, - ты разворачиваешь кресло ко мне и шепчешь: - Что, настолько нравится?

\- Даже не представляешь.

\- Ну ладно, - говоришь ты и соскальзываешь с кресла на пол, прямо мне в ноги. - А теперь?

\- Дженсен..?

Но ты вцепляешься обеими руками в мои джинсы, расстегиваешь ремень, выдергивая его из шлевок, тянешь язычок молнии вниз, и все это не прекращая усмехаться, и одна мысль о том, что ты собираешься сделать и как это будет выглядеть, чуть не отправляет меня за край раньше времени.

Ты не торопишься, явно получая удовольствие от ситуации. Я могу только беспомощно наблюдать, как ты высвобождаешь мой член из белья и обхватываешь ладонью, будто привыкая к его теплу и тяжести. В тот момент, когда ты аккуратно смыкаешь на нем губы, ты вскидываешь на меня глаза, и я вижу в твоем взгляде вызов. Ты берешь меня на слабо, вбираешь так глубоко как можешь, растягивая губы, но стараясь не размазать помаду, и у меня шумит в голове и подгибаются колени, и больше всего хочется наплевать на все условности и просто трахнуть тебя в рот. Но я не могу. Ты не давал мне на это разрешения. 

\- Дженсен, ты… ох, черт…

Ты ласкаешь меня языком, рукой мягко поглаживая яички, дразнишь, небольно царапаешь, проводя ногтями по стволу, то покрываешь быстрыми поцелуями, то с силой вбираешь за щеку. Ты завелся всерьез и уже не заботишься о том, как выглядишь, двигаясь все резче, и рокочущие, мурлыкающие звуки рвутся из глубины твоего горла. Я смотрю на твой алый рот, растянутый вокруг моего члена, на покрасневшие уши, на капельки пота на висках, на твои до предела натянутые в паху джинсы, и все это вместе наполняет меня восторгом.

\- Дженс, позволь мне, - говорю я, опуская ладони тебе на затылок, гладя ежик твоих волос. Ты подаешься навстречу прикосновению, на миг выпуская меня изо рта. Твое дыхание срывается, словно ты бежал марафон, но я знаю, что ты не устал, потому что в этом мы похожи. Мы можем трахаться до умопомрачения, и никогда не упоминать об этом вслух. Как будто невысказанное, это все, чем бы оно ни было, менее реально.

Ты закрываешь глаза, едва заметно кивая. А потом приглашающе открываешь рот.

Я проскальзываю вглубь одним плавным движением. Осторожно придерживая твою голову, медленно покачиваю бедрами, стараясь продлить наслаждение. Везде горячо: изнутри и снаружи, бархатный жар твоего расслабленного рта сводит меня с ума, кровь гулко бьется в висках, пот заливает глаза, хочется пить. В крохотной гримерке шлепки плоти о плоть кажутся непристойно громкими. Я весь как тонко настроенный камертон, поэтому отчетливо улавливаю тот момент, когда ты не выдерживаешь. Вжикает молния, ты нетерпеливо запускаешь руку в собственные трусы. Тогда я перестаю сдерживаться. С низким рычанием я вжимаю твою голову себе в пах, так, что тебе наверняка нечем дышать, но тебе хорошо, я знаю, тебе это нравится. Я чувствую, как сокращается вокруг меня твое горло, вбиваюсь в тебя все чаще и резче, ты дергаешься и я кончаю, прижимая тебя к себе так, словно от этого зависит моя жизнь.

Когда я отпускаю тебя, мы оба обессиленно сползаем на пол. Пытаясь отдышаться, я тянусь к тебе, но ты отталкиваешь мою руку. "Я уже", говоришь ты, и действительно, твоя правая рука влажно блестит, а на белье расползается темное пятно. Какое-то время мы оба молчим.

\- Ты обещал, что мне не придется двигаться, - шутишь ты, задевая меня плечом.

\- Не заметил, чтобы ты жаловался, - парирую я и поднимаю взгляд на твое лицо. И не могу сдержать смех.

\- Что такое? - спрашиваешь ты.

\- Господи, Дженсен! Видел бы ты себя! Ты будто малины обьелся! - сквозь смех обьясняю я, и тогда смеемся уже мы оба.

\- Это все ты, извращенец!

\- От извращенца слышу.

\- Дурак ты, Джаред.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Тишина в комнате становится звенящей. А затем, как камень в воду:

\- Ну да.

И в этот момент нет никого счастливей меня.


End file.
